Over the years many types of storage units have been designed to accomodate various accessories used by the male and female occupants of an average household. For example, there seems to be an endless variety of shoe racks. Some being mounted to the wall of a closet, some being placed on the floor and supported by various types of frame structures. Another version is the fabric type with a plurality of pockets adapted to receive shoes which is generally fastened to the back side of a door. Similarly, there is an equally large number of different types of tie racks, belt racks, etc. However, all these prior art support devices suffer from one or more drawbacks. Many are too cumbersome, take up extensive space. Others are safety hazards in that they usually project outwardly from a door, door frame or closet at eye level thus subjecting the home occupant to possible serious injury and others simply do not provide satisfactory service to the user.
Another disadvantage of the prior art devices is the fact that most are stationary and only a single item is usually accomodated thereon. A further disadvantage being the lack of flexibility as to the purposes for which these devices can be used, i.e. they are designed for a single purpose and one purpose only.